(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, and in particular, a fastening device that can be conveniently mounted onto the backseat of the bicycle to fasten a loaded object. When the fastening device is not in use, the device can be conveniently and easily unloaded.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a loaded bag is to be carried on the backseat of the bicycle, a rope is normally used to tight the bag body together with the backseat. When the bag is to be unloaded, it is rather laborious to untie the rope from the backseat. As a result of this, the backseat of the bicycle is not practical to carry loaded bag.
Taiwanese Patent Publication no. 370052 entitled xe2x80x9cRapid Dismantling Loading Rack Structurexe2x80x9d discloses a structure comprising a loading rack, a face board, an outer fixing rack, and an inner fixing rack, a hook and an engaging button. This conventional structure employs the engaging hook and the engaging button to mount the external fixing rack onto a fixing rod. When the bag is positioned onto the external fixing rack, the inner fixing rack is inserted into the loaded bag and then is mounted with the external fixing rack. This conventional structure solves the drawback of employing a rope for tightening but the structure is too complicated. Furthermore, prior to fastening the loaded bag, the objects within the bag have to be unloaded, and then the loaded bag can be fixed onto the fixing rod. Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a fastening device for the backseat of a bicycle, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for the backseat of a bicycle, wherein the fastening device can be easily and conveniently dismantled from the backseat of the bicycle when it is not in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for the backseat of a bicycle having an actuatable fastener, a backseat, and a loaded bag, characterized in that the actuatable fastener includes a fixing plate, a spring and a clipping plate, the surface of the fixing plate, near to the edge thereof, is provided with a through hole each, and a pair of hook sections are provided below the fixing plate, the bottom edge of the hook section is provided with a peg hole, and the clipping plate is located between the hook sections, the bottom section of the clipping plate is provided with a peg hole, and a peg body is used to mount the fixing plate, the clipping plate and the spring into an integrated body; the backseat is provided with a bottom seat having a plurality of peg slots, wherein one end of the peg slot is an engaging board section; a bag seat is located below the loaded object and the bottom section of the bag seat is provided with a plurality of engaging pegs, wherein the cross-section of the peg body has an L-shape having a slot at the inner side thereof; thereby the engaging peg on the bag seat is in alignment with the corresponding peg slot at the bottom seat and the slot of the engaging peg is pegged with the engaging board section, and the clipping plate is automatically fasten to a dismantling rod of the backseat.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.